Danny Phantom Season 4 (Ideas)
by FariyFlare
Summary: This is what I believe episodes for season may be like. Butch Hartman or anyone that works with the Danny Phantom series, they are welcome to use these ideas and change them to the needs, if Danny Phantom is ever brought back. But if use these ideas for episodes, can you credit me? Danny Phantom does not belong to me.
It was just after the event of the Disasteroid almost colliding into the earth and distorting it, but with Danny's and a few other ghost's help, they where able to save the world in time. And from this event, the whole world found out about Danny having ghost powers and being the hero they knew as Danny Phantom. But from his secret being revealed it became a bit more easier for him to catch ghost, he didn't have to explain why he was late for class, and he didn't have to keep his ghost half hidden anymore, he could just be himself. But he still had a few problems, ghost still attacked the town, the Guys in White would attack him even when they know he's a hero, and now he would have a coward of people following him pretty much everywhere he went. Now and then Danny would sometimes wonder if it was a good idea revealing who he was, but as long as he was able to help those in need, he was happy. From all that had happened, Danny enjoyed the fact that his arch rival, _Vlad Plasmius_ , aka Vald Master was floating around space somewhere out of harms way, and that Sam was now his girlfriend.

Right now it was the first day back to school, and Danny was sitting at his, Sam's, and Tucker's lunch table, with his two best friends. But things where a bit different, instead of the three of them just seating there, the whole table was packed to the brim with students, and many that were standing around them. Beside him on his lift sat Paulina then Star, on his right sat Sam and Tucker, in fount Danny sat Dash and Quin. If this is what it is going to be like on the first day back, Danny wasn't sure if he was up to what it was going to be like latter on in the year. "Is it going to be like this everyday?" Danny asked himself.

"I hope not," Sam mumbled as she crossed her arms, "I don't think I'll be able handle this."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tucker asked them, "I'm enjoying this!"

"We are only sitting with you two because of Danny," Paulina told them as she said Danny's name with kindness, and all the other girls sighed in happiness.

"I understand that you guys want to spend some time with me, but we need same space," Danny told her.

"But Danny, we want to spend some time with our ghostly hero," Paulina complained, then she turned to look at Sam, "But you better watch it, because Danny will be mine, we were meant for each other!"

"In you're dreams Paulina," Sam told her, "Danny my boyfriend, and he will never be yours."

"We will see about that," Paulina told her with a huff, "And besides, you two can't hog Danny all to yourself."

"I agree with Paulina," Dash commented, then thought for a moment before adding in, "Besides Danny being her's part."

''Hey!" Paulina cried out.

"We're not trying to keep him to ourselves," Sam told them,"We're hanging out like we always do and things were perfectly fine until you guys showed along."

"Just give him a break guys," Tucker told them, ''Ever since everyone found out his secert, he been bombanded by people were ever he went, Just give him a break!"

"Quiet techno nerd," Paulina snapped, "If you want to give Danny that badly, then why don't you two go and leave him with us?"

"Why would he want to spend his time with you when he can do it with his best friend?"Sam asked with a bit of venom.

"Well I believe he would weather hang with us then with you two docks!" Paulina told them with venom in dorks.

"Yeah right, I'm sure he would like to spend a day with a pink puff ball like you," Sam countered sarcastically.  
Paulina growled and turned to Danny, "Danny, tell us who you want to hang out with. Me? Or with techno freak, and your gothic girlfriend?"

Before Danny had a chance to reply, the familiar icy blue whip came out of Danny mouth. Danny couldn't be more thankful for a ghost to appear to get him out of this situation. But even if a ghost didn't appear, he was going to choose Sam and Tucker ether way, but he didn't want to at the end of Paulina's complaining. At this single, Sam and Tucker nodded at each other, they grab each other hands and Sam grabbed Danny's. "I would love to stay and talk, but I got to get going," he then held onto Sam's hand, turned intangible it went through the floor with his two friends in tow.

At the sight of Danny disappearing into the floor, Paulina slammed her fist into the table very hard as she called out, " This is not the end ghost boy, you will be mine!"

"Even though we now know that Fenton it Phantom, I still can't believe my eyes when he disappears as Fenton," Dash tells his friends as he geeks out.

"I know!" Quinn agrees a huge smile.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Outside the gang appeared coming out from underneath the ground. Once Danny was sure that everyone was safely above ground, he let the whitish rings appear around his body transforming him into his ghostly counterpart. "Thanks for the help Danny," Tucker tells him, "But I have to say that was even getting a bit too crowded for my taste."

"No problem, l was actually gad to get out of there myself," Danny replied with a smirk, "Now if you excuse me, I have to see who it is this time."

But before Danny could even make a move he got his answer because out of nowhere came a familiar yelling out, ''Beware I am the Box Ghost! I came to get all of rectangle, cubic, cardbordian contraptions! Fear me!"

"It's the Box Ghost," the three of the said at the same time in an unimpressed tone of voice as said ghost came out of nowhere

Danny then flew up into the air and floated in fount of the Box Ghost, and in a bord short of tone he spoke, ''How about we make this easy for the both of us and box yourself up into the Fenton Thermos?"

"I cannot box myself into a cylinder container," the Box Ghost told him.  
With a small sigh Danny held up the Fenton Thermos pointing it at the Box Ghost, he then pressed the button causing a very light blue light to came out of it and stuck the Box Ghost inside of it. When the Box Ghost was almost inside of it, he called out, "I will return, and next time I will bring even more boxes to stop you!"

Once the Box Ghost was inside, Danny put the cover back onto the thermos as he replied with a boring tone, "Yeah, we will see about that."

"Since we captured the Box Ghost, how about we get away from this flea infested school and find a quieter place to hangout at," Sam told them as Danny landed beside her and Tucker.

"I agree with Sam on this one," Tucker told them, "I know I always dreamed about being one of the popular kids, but this is a bit much, even for me."

"I believe they're mostly after Danny, not do you," Sam told him with grin.

"I agree with both of you on this one, having people chasing after Danny Phantom was enough. But now with everyone chasing after a Fenton, it a bit too much even for me," Danny told them.

Then as if on cue, Paulina called out, "Danny is it safe to come out now? Is the ghost gone?"

With that being said, Danny grabbed Sam with his right arm and Tucker with the other, "With that being said, lets get out of here."

"Agreed," Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

Danny turned invisible and took off to find a place for them to hang out at.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

The gang found themselves at Fenton's Works, since it may have been the only Safe spot they could hang out in and not be caught Right now they were hanging out in the lab were Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack were working on some new weapons. "I understand that you want to get away from everyone, but don't get into a habit of cutting school," Maddie told them as she took off her welding mask.

"I understand mom," Danny told her as he looked over the ghost weapons that his parents were working on,

"But it kind of hard to be around everyone when they don't even give you enough room to breath."

"I'm sure everything will calm down after everyone gets use to you being a hero and the ghost boy," Maddie insured him as she was putting her welding tools away, "Take it from your father and me, we are still getting use to our son being the ghost boy. And I still can't believe that all this time we were hunting our own son, and that he was able to keep his secret for so long."

Just as Maddie was about to say something else, Jack turned around and threw the BOO-merang at Danny. At the sight at it coming at him, Danny quickly turned intangible letting the BOO-merang fly through him and go back to his father. "Sorry about that Danny boy," Jack told him.

"That's ok dad, I'm kind of use to it by now," Danny told him as he turned tangible again.

"At least now I know why it always horned into Danny. That's one mystery sloved," Jack told them as he sat the BOO-merang down, then said in thought, "Now to figure out where some of our ghost hunting equipment been disappearing to."

Maddie gave Jack an unimpressed look as Danny, Sam and Tucker looked a bit nervous at the mention of missing ghost weapons. "What I was going to say, is that you opened up a new view and new information on ghosts," Maddie explained to them.

"Yeah, who knew that not all ghost are evil," Jack told them, then added in, "But there's a ghost that I would never trust, Vald." and he put a lot of venom into the word Vlad.

Danny smirked at the way his dad spoke about Vald, it was about time his father saw the true colors of his old collage friend. Ever since Vlad tried to take over the world and to take Maddie away from him, Jack saw Vlad in a whole different way. "Well ether way, if people don't leave Danny alone, I'm going to put a law up that says that they have to give Danny a certain amount of personal space," Tacker told them.

"You do that," Sam told him in a bored tone.

Before Danny could forget, he raced over to the ghost portal but stopped midway remembering something. He then turned to his parents and asked, "Um, have you guys rebuilt the ghost portal yet?"

"No, we were going to rebuild it soon though. Why were you asking?" Jack asked him,

"Well, it's going to be hard for me to send the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone," Danny explained to them.

"I see what you mean," Maddie said in thought, "But don't worry about that honey, we'll get to it as soon as we can."

"But since it sounds that important, we will get it done before you even know it," Jake told them, "But first, time for some fudge," then he went bonding up the stairs.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

The next day, the trio walked down the hallway with fangirls and fanboys following them. As they were going by an opened locker, Danny felt himself being pushed into a locker and a door being slammed behind him. ''That's for bailing on us yesterday at lunch," Dash yelled out.

"I was not bailing out of you Dash, it was more like going somewhere peaceful to hang out with my friends," Danny replied sarcastically behind the lock the door.

"That's still bailing!" Dash yelled out.

''Well do you blame him?" Sam asked him, "Ever since his secret been revealed, no one has given him any personal space."

"It's not like you would do the someone you idled," Dash told her.

"Unlike you, I would probably give the one that I idle some space," Sam told him.

"Then why are you always hanging out with Phantom?" Dash asked her,

"One, I knew his secret ever since he became Phantom. Second, I'm his best friend, and I'm his girlfriend," Sam replied with her arms crossed.

Before anymore could be said, Danny fazed through the locker door and landed between Dash and Sam, "Back down you two," he then turned and faced Dash, "Sam has a point though, I do need same space from all the attention I been getting lately."

"Man it was much more funner when you didn't faze out of your locker when I was around. But don't even think about doing again, because next time you wouldn't be let off that easy," then he went storming off stoving a head into a locker along the way.

"You do realize that he going to make god bay double time for that," Sam commented.

"Yeah, but it was so wroth it," Danny replied as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders causing her to smile.

"Totally,"Tucker added in, "Did you see his face? He was totally not expecting you two to stand up to him. And Danny, you should really faze out Of lookers more often around him!"

They then started laughing as they walked down the hallway to their class.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Just as Danny was about to follow into the class room after Sam, his ghost sense went off. Danny stopped in his trucks and was about to say something, Tucker interrupted, "Ghost time?"

"Yup," Danny replied.

"Don't worry, I will let the teacher know," Tucker informed him.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said to him, then took off running to find the ghost.

Danny pan down the hallway, he yelled out, "Going Ghost," letting the whitish rings appear around his waist, spitting in half transforming him into his ghosty counterpart. Once he was fully transformed and was invisible, he took off to find the ghost.

After flying around for a bit, Danny found himself inside of a computer lab were there were a bunch of scared students huddling in one of the corners of the room, away from most of the computers. "This doesn't seem right," Danny said to himself as he floated down to the floor and turned visible again, "What's going on here? What's with everyone in one corner of the room?"

"The computers all of a sudden came to life and started to chase as around," one of the students spoke up to answer.

"And they then blocked the door preventing us from escaping," another student answered.

"What flying computers?" Danny asked them in confusion feeling that he was sure that this happened before.

In reply to Danny's question, he felt something slam into his back, sending him into the floor. Danny turned around as he got up and faced a floating computer that was combining with the other electronics in the room. "Why does this seem familiar?" Danny asked himself as he watched it form.

Once it was completely formed, a familiar green face appeared on the screen, "It is I, Technus, the master of technology and all things digital! And I'm here to take you down ghost child, once and for all!"

"That explains why it seemed so familiar," Danny said to himself as he floated up from the ground, and started to shoot some ecto-energy balls at Technus landing some blows.

After being shot a few times, Technus did his own counter attack sending blue looking digital beams at Danny. Danny manage to dodge most of the beams but got hit by one sending him through the wall to the outside world.

Once outside, Danny floated in mid-air recover from the impact of the attack. Before he knew it another blue beam came flying at him, but he was able to dodge it at the last second. As he dodge the attack, Danny sent his own green ghost way at Technus who was floating by the school, hitting him square on causing him to slam into the wall. Danny then floated in place as he spoke, "Let me guess, your here to take over all the devices here at the school right?"

"I was not even thinking about that, so thanks for the idea," Technus replied as he peeled himself off the wall, "But I will do that night after I'm done with you!" then he shoot another beam at Danny.

As Danny dodge the attack, he sometimes wonder how this ghost was a genus. But he put that thought aside, beside right now he had to take Technus down before he destroyed the school and Tucker would kill him if he let Technus take his "babies." So to prevent that from happening, Danny went charging in and they started to exchange blows.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

After a bit of exchanging blows, Danny started to get a bit impatient and wanted to wrap things up quickly. Danny's eyes then turned icy blue as he shot an ice beam from his hands at Technus freezing him solid, then he shot him with his ghost rays breaking the ice, along with Technus inside. Before Technus had the chance to escape his computer compound, Danny flew over to him, took out the Fenton Thermos and started to suck him in. When Technus was almost into the thermos, he yelled out, "I will be back ghost child, just you wait!"

As Danny was closing the thermos and said, "We will have to see about that, because I have a feeling that its going to be awhile."

Cheers and joys of happiness filled the air as students and teachers raced outside to greet their hero. Danny floated back to the ground, where he met up with Sam and Tucker who were waiting for him, "Sorry about the computer and stuff Tuck."

"Don't sweat it Danny, I was thinking about upgrading the tech around here anyways," Tucker insured him, then he picked up a piece of monitor that was by his feet, then spoke in a sad voice, "You have lived a good life, and will be missed."

Everyone then started laughing at Tucker's comment for the broken technology laying around on the ground. Tucker noticed the laughter around him and looked around, "What?" and his comment just made everyone laugh harder.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this little episode/chapter thingy on what I believe one of the episode of season 4 may have been like if there was any. I did my best writing this from not watching the show for a bit, so I hope that I got it somewhat right for how the characters act. So say tune for Season 4 Episode 2.**


End file.
